People communicate wirelessly and on the go. Among the devices that make this possible are devices that are sometimes referred to as mobile two-way radios. Examples of mobile two-way radios include cell phones, smartphones, walkie-talkies, and portable hotspots, among others. A mobile two-way radio could be handheld (as may be the case for a walkie-talkie), body-mounted, or attached to a vehicle (such as the roof of a car), as examples.
Some users of some mobile two-way radios have specific requirements. For example, public-safety users may need push-to-talk (PTT) functionality, an officer-down alert, or direct mobile-to-mobile communication (for situations when, e.g., the mobile two-way radios are out of range of a wireless infrastructure), among numerous other examples that could be listed here.
One feature often needed by public-safety users is group calling, which in some variations allows for communication among multiple mobile two-way radios. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for adding mobile radios to talkgroups.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.